


Сердце Рысье

by bistrick



Series: Князь и Соловушка [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Ancient Slav(s)-AU, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistrick/pseuds/bistrick
Summary: События за 3 года до сватовства к Габреле, история о том, как ранили Соловья.Все подчинено вымыслу, пунктуация дикая.





	Сердце Рысье

Во времена всякие сказкой, былиной да приметой учили родители деток своих, по молодости неразумных, сыновей наставляли, дочерям предупреждение давали. В княжестве Полоцком во времена давние матери дочерей строптивых сказом о Родиме, девице рода купеческого, стращали. Но не нагонял сказ тот на красавиц страху должного, оттого, что меж собой девицы его на свой лад пересказывали.  
Была у купца именитого, зажиточного дочь единственная любимая, родители ни Солнцу, ни Дождику на нее пасть не давали, тканями заморскими да украшениями дорогими с малых лет одевали. Краше всех девиц княжества выросла Родима, но горда была и разборчива – как пришел возраст за мужа идти, никому слова согласного не давала. «Хочу, - говорила она отцу с матерью, - мужа такой красы неописуемой, чтобы мне под стать!»  
Уж скольких молодцев провели под окнами ее светелки, сколько из них, невесту прекрасную увидав, покой потеряли и дары богатые отцу ее понесли, чтоб сказал слово родительское твердое. Но дочь купеческая никем не пленялась.  
«Да хоть бы сам князь пришел – откажу ему!»  
И донеслись те слова девицы привередливой до князя Ильи.

\- Слыхал о том, друже? – со смехом Илья советнику своему Соловью Изяславичу молву пересказанную поведал.  
\- Как же не слыхать, коли тебе впервые из терема вызов бросили, - рассмеялся Соловей в ответ.  
\- Али и впрямь посвататься? – не собирался князь другую жену брать – двух уже имел и доволен был.  
\- Схорони тебя Мокошь от жены гордой да неразумной, светлый князь. Не ходи, не заглядывайся, только дух свой возмутишь и разлад в дом принесешь.  
\- А что, так ли хороша девица та? – хитрость Илья задумал - не себе, а брату названному красавицу в жены добыть. Разве не пленится сердце девичье неуступчивое статью Соловья Изяславича? А уж там вид да ласка первой на все княжество невесты дело до венца доведут.  
Печалило князя, что брат названный в дом свой жену не брал и деток не заводил. Вместо своего гнезда Соловей дом Ильи оберегал, с женами его приветлив был, детей на руках качал да сказки им рассказывал. Вся семья Ильи души в нем не чаяла. А после дома княжеского полного шел советник премудрый в покои свои одинокие, на убранство богатое, яства сладкие едва взгляд бросал да на ложе прислужниц звал.  
Оттого, что дом его пуст оставался, ходила молва о болезни дурной да сглазе, на друга княжеского наведенных. Не верил тому Илья и жену прекрасную, достойную Соловушке своему отыскать желал.  
\- Говорят, хороша, - чтобы любопытство княжье мужское не дразнить, небрежно Соловей отвечал.  
\- А съезди-ка ты, разведай, - велел Илья.  
Усмехнулся Соловей в усы, хитрость разгадав, поклонился и в путь отправился.  
Мимо терема Родимы, где под окошками женихи отвергнутые томились, ликом прекрасным надеясь полюбоваться, проехал Соловей, головы не повернув.  
Купец с купчихой у порога его встретили хлебом с солью, в ножки поклонились, княжеского советника привечая. Отведал Соловей каравай румяный и в палаты прошел. Долго он с купцом о делах торговых беседовал, время уж к ночи пошло, и остался Соловей гостем до утра. В горнице постельной омыл он перед сном пыль дорожную с тела да спать лег. Раз-другой услыхал Соловей чуткий за ковром настенным да за пологом дыхание легкое девичье.  
Утром как собрался советник княжеский в дорогу обратную, решил купец дочерью своей красавицей похвастать – привел ее и за стол перед гостем посадил. Девица строптивая Соловья молчком разглядывала, слова поперечного, дерзкого не говорила. Купец от радости, молока парного в чарку гостевую подливая, через край плеснул.  
Молоко, пролитое, Соловей хлебом собрал и с почтением должным красу дочери хозяйской похвалил.  
Зарделась красавица и очи потупила.  
Но закончил Соловей трапезу и, купца отблагодарив за кров и пищу, прочь пошел. По пятам за ним купец следовал, приглашая гостем быть, заманивая редкостями невиданными, лакомствами обеденными. Не остался Соловей дольше, домой да к князю отправился.  
День, другой Родима в окно вглядывалась, сватов новых высматривая – не ехали сваты.  
Сперва купец соглядатаев послал узнать, не сразил ли советника княжеского недуг тяжкий.  
Нет, вместе с князем на охоту Соловей выезжал и в городе по делам как прежде хаживал.  
Обождав неделю дочерью нетерпеливой попрекаемый, собрался купец сам в дорогу.  
Радушно его Соловей принял, за гостеприимство прежнее отплачивая, но о дочери не спросил.  
Осерчала Родима на такую холодность – память о витязе ясноглазом покой ее девичий отняла. Уж как она ногами на родителей топала и нрав дурной показывала, да только Соловей сватов все одно не слал.  
Не до сна, не до яств стало купцу в доме своем. Наконец, женой и дочерью подговоренный, поехал он снова к Соловью с дарами богатыми. Щедро одарил его советник княжеский в ответ, но от предложения свадебного отказался. Долго купец уговаривал, дочь расхваливал, блага разные сулил, даже в ноги пал. Поднял его с колен Соловей, возраст уважив, но слово свое твердое сказал, что не возьмет Родиму женой.  
Пуще прежнего взлютовала дочь купеческая и сама, стыд девичий и волю родительскую презрев, к Соловью явилась.  
Но не соблазнился он.  
«Коли хочешь в доме моем жить, иди в общую, к рабыням. Другого места не предложу».  
Разгневалась на то Родима, ногой по привычке топнула, но пошла жить в людскую.  
Как узнали отец с матерью, что дочь их спесивая, балованная теперь гусей пасет да полы моет, чтоб только изредка витязем своим ненаглядным любоваться, бросились они к князю.  
Пожалел Илья, что хотел хитростью брата своего названного женить.  
Из-за слезных просьб родительских заговорил он с Соловьем, к свадьбе его склоняя, на честь высокую и родовитость купца указывая.  
\- Коли велишь, я хоть на квакушке женюсь, - князю Соловей поклонился. – Но ради дружбы старой прошу, не неволь мое сердце, Илья.  
На дружбу их давнюю да кровь, братством повязанную, редко Соловей указывал, советы и просьбы князю подавая. Никогда притом Илья другу своему любимому не отказывал и в этот раз голову склонил, от свадьбы долгожданной отступаясь. Тогда бросил Соловей на князя огорченного взгляд скрытный, темный, печалью отравленный, усы пригладил и прочь ушел.  
Так осталась Родима в доме Соловьином младшей прислужницей. Девы и жены домашние приняли ее по-доброму и дело давали посильное, но из-за нрава гордого, неуступчивого подругой милой никто дочь купеческую не звал.  
Не только рабыни из чужих земель у Соловья прислуживали, были там жены и девы, дома свои оставившие и волю свою прекрасному советнику княжескому подарившие. Пытливо Родима всех домашних и дворовых осмотрела – много красавиц взгляд ее нашел, да только ни одна из дев тех с ней самой сравниться не могла. Верно потому, никто до сих пор в покоях хозяйских наложницей дорогой не жил. Даже Дарина над домом женским старшая, чернокосая, черноглазая, по крови, как и сам Соловей, валашенка день-деньской трудилась, а ввечеру к господину с отчетом и просьбами домашними ходила.  
Скоро приметила Родима, что витязь ее драгоценный прислужниц к себе на ложе зовет. Никого притом Соловей не неволил, да только любая из жен сама с охотой к нему шла, лаской господской напоенная, с подарком дорогим возвращаясь. Чаще прочих Дарина в час ночной отлучалась.  
Раз вернулась она уж под утро и хоть тиха была, подруги любопытные из постелей вылезли.  
Рассказала им Дарина, что доволен всеми Соловей, указания домашние передала.  
\- Ты не о том скажи, Даринушка, - Любава смелая к ней приступила.- Как натешились вы, мирен ли сон был Света нашего? Смогла ли ты успокоение господину подарить?  
Порадовала Дарина ответом, что крепок был сон Соловья, ею охраняемый.  
Родима же, слушая, дурами жен тех про себя называла. Уж если бы при ней Соловей уснул, срезала бы она прядь кудрявую да бабке-ворожее снесла - пожар в сердце холодном раздуть, чтоб не знало оно покоя, покуда ласк ее не вкусит.  
Как отступили подруги от Дарины, подошла к ней Яблонька, среди прислужниц возрастом младшая, лицом и телом некрасивая. Знала Родима, что Яблонькой ее уж тут прозвали, а дома она и вовсе имени не имела и ласки никакой не знала – били ее нещадно, калечили, пока Соловей от родителей жестоких не выкупил.  
Тишком от стыда жгучего спросила Яблонька подругу старшую, целовал ли ее хозяин их добрый. Приветливо, без пренебрежения гордого Дарина ей ответила, а затем, лицо Яблоньки пугливой ладонями обняв, сама ее поцеловала, лаской господской делясь.  
День за днем обязанности домашние небрежно исполняя, ждала Родима, когда призовет ее к себе Соловей – ведь не затем она в дом напросилась, чтоб в прислужницах засидеться. Наконец, нрав умерив, подошла она к Дарине-сопернице с лестью и лаской неискренней, замолвить словечко перед господином попросила. Но все не звал ее Соловей.

Как пришло время дружине княжеской в поход ратный отправиться, место свое рядом с князем Соловей занять собрался, коня и оружие подготавливал. Дарина же, по материнскому роду ведунья валашская, просила его слезно да ласково не ходить в тот поход – тяжкая там битва будет и опасная. Хмурился Соловей, слову прислужницы вещей доверяя, но за стеной отсидеться, делами перед князем отговорившись, не захотел.  
Тогда ночью в горнице спальной одиннадцать жен и дев по слову Дарины кровь свою в чашу дали, грудь левую возле сердца надрезав. Двенадцатой сама ведунья была. Сотворила Дарина обряд темный, защитный, оберег господину любимому от меча, стрелы, руки вражеской и случая дорожного приготовляя. Щит и кольчуга Соловья давно уж укреплены были заговором валашским да зельем колдовским.  
Родима обряда того не видала – хоть вместе с младшими велено ей было на кухне ждать, отправилась она к Соловью в покои. По обычаю, предпоследнюю ночь проводили витязи с женами и наложницами, следующую для отдыха оставляя. Знать та, которая сегодня с Соловьем ляжет, должна особое доверие его получить и дитя зачать.  
Пробралась Родима за двери тяжелые, но прежде нее подослали к господину Любаву смелую, веселую, чтоб отогнала тоску и печаль речами да ласками.  
Обида взяла дочь купеческую, как увидала она, что Соловей уж чужой стан стройный обнимает да к сказу занятному Любавиному прислушивается. Ушла Родима неслышимая, думу злую, горькую с собой унесла.  
На другую ночь, перед походом последнюю, отворила Родима окошко в горнице пустой и на подоконник цыпленка малого писклявого положила, птицу ночную приманивая. Вместе с филином беду в дом, смерть к хозяину его призвала.

Утром простился со своим домом Соловей Изяславич, слово напутственное ласковое домашним сказал, Яблоньке, стремя для него придержавшей, улыбнулся да Дарину, щит подавшую, в уста поцеловал.  
Вернулись жены и девы к делам своим, сердцем за господина любимого неспокойные. Потом уж нашла одна из них кровь у окошка открытого и старшую позвала, быстро дознались жены, чья рука беду навела. Пришла Дарина к Родиме, в дом родительский вернувшейся, и не стала дочь купеческая отпираться пред очами черными.  
\- Верно, ты говоришь, дочь кривичей, смерть теперь за Соловьем по пятам пойдет, - по знаку Дарины затворили подруги дверь в светлицу. – Да только трудно ей будет сыскать Соловушку нашего милого – ослеплю я ее.  
С теми словами извлекла Дарина нож зарукавный и к Родиме приступила.  
Век свой дочь купеческая в девках доживала слепая да со знаками колдовскими на лице, прежде на все княжество красой славном.  
Рабынь, с девицей свободной такое сотворивших, приговорили быть лошадьми дикими затоптанными. Но в темнице отравила валашенка подруг своих верных, смерть им легкую подарив, одна на пытку пошла.  
Так притчу о Родиме матери дочерям своим сказывали, чтоб нрав их смирить, да не так девы ее меж собой переиначивали. То был сказ о любви женской, разной, а далее речь о сердце мужском, чувстве братском пойдет.

Слова Дарины об опасности близкой Соловья тревожили, не мог он как прежде вместе с князем походу новому радоваться. По левую руку от Ильи ехал советник верный, не о своей жизни и невредимости думая.  
Как пришла ночь, и стала дружина на отдых короткий устраиваться, снял с себя Соловей мешочек малый, оберег ведуньей подаренный, и брату названному на шею надел. Рассмеялся на то Илья, ворожбой жены своей старшей, как водилось у кривичей, защищенный.  
\- Лучшим оберегом мне ты, Соловушка. Покуда за спиной тебя чую, любого врага одолею.  
С тем легли витязи вповалку спать, чтоб костры приметные не жечь, теплом друг друга согревались.  
Соловья князь всегда подле себя клал, вот и теперь рукой тяжелой обнял друга верного, к груди своей спину его жаркую прижимая, лицо в кудрях смоляных грея. Оттого смятение старое тайное всколыхнулось в сердце советника мудрого, тревогу смертельную оттесняя.  
С первого похода, как лег с ним Илья, не князь, не медведь тогда еще, а медвежонок диковатый, только к брату названному ластящийся, не было больше Соловью покоя сердечного. Крепко он руку свою да взгляд нежный удерживал – ничем чувства не выдавал, думал, пройдут, рассеются желания постыдные. Но уж сколько годов Илья княжил, женился дважды, детишки его светленькие во двор выбегали тятьку-сказочника любимого встречать, а все так же заходилось сердце Соловьиное от ласк братских случайных.  
И теперь унял сердце, смежил веки советник приближенный, дыхание свое успокоил, чтобы сон Ильи не нарушить.  
Утром, как стали дружинники пищу делить да в доспех легкий обряжаться, заметил Илья, что все невесел друг Соловушка. Тогда попросил он брата названного подсобить кольчугу надеть – не берегся князь, в рубашке спал, чтоб теплее от тела ближнего было – а меж тем тревогу Соловья развеять попробовал, сам походу радуясь, битву предвкушая.  
\- А уж спится-то перед боем как сладко! – широко потянулся Илья, силой после отдыха ночного напитанный. – Слаще чем дома с женой на постелюшке.  
На колени перед ним встал Соловей и голову склонил, доспех ножной надежно закрепляя.  
Чтобы князя не обидеть, улыбнулся речам его друг верный, порадовался.

Как встретились кривичи с врагом своим на поле ратном, осмотрел Илья ряды противника и, с дружинниками опытными посоветовавшись, велел строй клином принять. Сам князь всегда в острие клина ходил, оттого давно уж воины меж собой сговорились, и тех, кто поотчаяннее, рядом с ним отправляли. Бывало, что из острия конницы атакующей только лишь Илья с Соловьем живыми выходили.  
Перед тем, как в бой по зову княжескому броситься, поцеловал Соловей край щита своего, Дарину-ведунью благодарно помянул.  
Тяжкая битва выдалась, яростно рубились кривичи, земли свои и свободу отстаивая. Трижды дружинники взамен друзей павших вставали по бокам князя, берсерком на врага бросавшегося, а с тыла его Соловей верный неотступно прикрывал щитом заговоренным.  
Воины, коней потерявшие, пешими сражались, от топора вражеского недолго щиты им помогали, потому многие пали, прежде чем враг пощады запросил.  
Как пленили кривичи князя Радислава, войско на них приведшего, так велено было противникам бой прекратить.  
В обмен на свободу поклялся Радислав до смерти своей на земли полоцкие не зариться и дела военные прекратить. С тем отпустил его Илья, сердцем княжеским вне битвы добрый.  
Не успели кривичи дух перевести да друзьям павшим костры похоронные сложить, как осыпал их стрелами враг коварный, слово тут же данное нарушивший.  
Как заслонили вдруг Солнце стрелы, подло в спину пущенные, так Соловей Илью, спешившегося и щит уж отложившего, своим от смерти укрыл.  
Поломались стрелы закаленные как лучинки о щит с рысью на нем нарисованной. И ни единый наконечник заговоренную кольчугу Соловья не пробил.  
Лишь одна стрела, рукой злой направленная, между доспехом и кольчугой угодив, в тело советника княжеского вонзилась.  
Крепко на предательство князь разгневался, подхватил он щит свой и крикнул дружинникам уцелевшим пощады никому не давать. Ринулся Илья врага бить да остановился, голос брата названного не слыша, за плечом своим его не чуя. Обернулся он и увидал, что Соловушка, рану рукой зажимая, с коня валится. Подбежал Илья, подхватил друга любимого, про битву, про месть забыл. Как освободил он Соловья от доспехов, стрелу осторожно извлек и рану осмотрел, так взвыл князь зверем диким – наконечник отравлен был. К ране он припал, кровь с ядом высасывая, отваром целебным Соловья слабого, белого поил, но не помогло то.  
Как вернулись дружинники, за предательство с лихвой отомстившие, так нашли они князя возле Соловья от яда погибающего. И сложили тогда витязи прежде прочих костер высокий, почетный да к Илье пришли, чтоб проводил он брата названного в дорогу последнюю.  
Но вгляделся князь в очи лазоревые уж в другую жизнь смотрящие, поцеловал уста слабые, холодеющие и отказался Соловья на костер нести.  
Зароптали тогда дружинники, во многих битвах бывавшие, отчего не хочет Илья подарить советнику своему верному смерть заслуженную? Ведь легче погибнуть дымом удавленным, чем от яда страдать. Но сказано было слово княжеское, и пришлось им отступиться.  
Жарко горели костры погребальные, друзьям и братьям последнюю дань отдавая.  
А князь рядом с Соловьем лег, кольчугу с обоих сняв, и грел его телом своим да дух живой в уста вдыхал.  
Видя скорбь такую тяжкую, велел Святогор, сотник старый, трем витязем за Ильей присматривать, чтоб подмен не вздумал сотворить – обряд древний, страшный, жизнь на жизнь выменивающий.  
Но не думал Илья про подмен, он, другой завет предков преступая, брата своего назад звал.  
\- Ты вернись, вернись, Соловушка, друг мой милый, ненаглядный. Не спеши вперед меня на ту сторону уйти. Не удержать мне тебя силой родовой, но ради братства нашего, в детстве кровью скрепленного, вернись ко мне, друг любимый.  
Остаток дня и ночь полную грел и звал Илья, Соловья от себя не отпуская, со смертью борясь. Как вновь Солнце взошло, застонал Соловей тихо в объятиях братских да сам духом оживленным в уста Илье дыхнул. Прояснились очи лазоревые, спала с них пелена мертвенная.  
Но с укором на то воины бывалые головами качали – не дело тех, кто уходит, назад призывать и тем жизнь свою с чужой накрепко связывать.

Возвращался домой Соловей не в седле, а на связках меж лошадьми. Илья всю дорогу обратную рядом шел, за братом приглядывая, то воду ему подносил, то от Солнца жаркого заслонял. А как прибыло войско в город родной, в дом свой, в покои забрал князь Соловья телом и духом немощного. О том, как Дарина с подругами смерть приняла, долго молчал Илья, сам друга выхаживал и старался думы его от дома опустевшего подальше отвести.  
Но раз забежали к тятьке любимому дочери княжеские, от них и вызнал Соловей, что с прислужницами его приключилось. От вести той впал он в беспамятство, хотел в поле пойти, где ведунью его казнили, но только за порог вышел, не удержали его ноги прежде сильные, и рана наново вскрылась.  
Княжны тут же отца и мать Любомиру позвали. Пока Илья брата, мечущегося, Дарину призывающего, на постели удерживал, Любомира рану ловко прижгла и повязку целебную положила.  
На другой лишь день вернулась к Соловью память здравая, когда Любомира прислужниц его, в доме оставшихся, привела. По указу княгини целовали девы руки своему господину и молили его о милости, тогда прояснился разум премудрый.  
Но не отпустил Илья друга милого домой, еще на ночь уговорил остаться.  
Потому лежал в час полночный Соловей на ложе подле князя, но не шел к нему сон, шли думы горькие, неуемные. Ослаб дух советника верного, поколебалась воля стойкая, и смотрел Соловей на брата спящего взором темным, запретным, телом княжеским сильным, платьем исподним прикрытым любовался. Крепок был сон Ильи, как в поле перед боем.  
И подлег тогда Соловей к князю близко, руку на грудь могучую над сердцем положил и к лицу его склонился.  
\- Почто не отпустил ты меня в покой да туман, братец названный? Почто назад призвал? Теперь соблазню я тебя, Илья, не удержусь долее.  
Но и тогда не проснулся князь.  
Прежде чем змеем хитрым к Илье прильнуть, рысью верной Соловей голову на грудь ему опустил - сердце послушать. И вспомнился ему день жаркий, солнечный, руки материнские ласковые да глаза ее от слез и тоски по земле родной цвет лазоревый потерявшие. Лица матери и имени своего первого, которым она его при рождении нарекла, Соловей уж не помнил. День тот летний, когда он в рубашонке детской бегал да гребнем материнским игрался, так же из памяти стерся. Но знал Соловей, что был день тот.  
Четыре годка ему тогда минуло, и боялась мать его во двор к другим детям отпускать – думала, обидят малого, ведь чужой и рабыни сын. А Соловейке очень уж хотелось на Солнышко, на травку да к сверстникам вот и убежал. Только вместо ребятишек дворовых смешливых нашел Соловей княжонка Илью с тятькою.

Ни Соловей, ни Илья дня того не помнили, а кто помнил, давно уж голову за право княжеское сложил и развеян был в чистом поле. Олег сотником у князя Ярополка служил, из варягов родом происходил, как и сам князь. Всю жизнь они плечом к плечу в бой шли и братьями друг друга называли, но как женился Ярополк на Елене крестопоклоннице, так слово братское стало ему не дорого. Вслед за женой христианство князь принял и жен других, и наложниц от себя отослал. Ничего бы на то не сказал Олег, кабы плодовитой оказалась княгиня молодая. Но всего одним живым младенцем мужского пола Елена выпросталась и того, по своему обычаю, Ильей назвала. Тогда скрепя сердце Олег веру ему чуждую принял, чтобы крестным отцом малому княжонку стать.  
Пока князь с княгиней миловался, Олег Илюшу во двор да в поле выносил, про веру предков, варягов и кривичей, да битвы славные рассказывал.  
Хоть к тому времени исполнилось княжонку три года, слова первого от него еще никто не слыхал – угрюм был Илья, ни с кем не водился, только к крестному и к матери в руки с охотой шел. По праву отца духовного сделал ему Олег игрушки нужные: конька, собачку и меч деревянные, а кроме того человечка из тряпок скрутил. Больше прочего полюбился Илье конек Бурушка, даже с собой в постельку его брал, не засыпал без конька.  
Раз играл Илюша во дворе - по малости лет вокруг Олега-няньки бегал, на птиц и жучков засматривался, а былину старую, нравоучительную и не слушал совсем. Но пришел откуда ни возьмись отрок, прежде тут Олегом не виданный, возрастом с княжонка, чернявый и кучерявый. Подступил он к Илье, сам сына княжеского беленького, лобастого как невидаль рассматривая. Прежде на сверстников ли, на старших ли Илья не заглядывался, а от отрока того взор отвести не мог. Как подошел тот еще ближе, выбрал Илюша из игрушек своих человечка и гостю кудреватому протянул.  
Нахмурился на то Олег – негоже князю «человечков» сразу раздавать.  
Но отрок чернявый, человечка взяв, рядом с Бурушкой княжеским его поставил и повел сказку детскую, простую про богатыря могучего и коня его быстрого.  
Уж как проста была выдумка и говор причудлив, а Олег вместе с Ильей заслушался. По говору-то и словам некоторым опознал он наречие валашское и понял, откуда ребятенок тот взялся. А там уж и мать во двор выбежала, малого своего клича. Наказал ей Олег впредь сына во двор отпускать, чтоб с княжонком играл.  
Слушал Илья сказки отрока пригожего, заслушивался, собачку и человечка ему подарил, назад не требуя, а как приносили пряники медовые полакомиться, так один себе, один другу новому брал.  
Теперь былины свои Олег двоим рассказывал, а затем уж рабыни сын то княжонку на свой лад расписывал. Да так ловко у него сказы те выходили, что прозвал сотник отрока валашского Соловьем.  
Раз сморило Олега под Солнцем полуденным, пока Илюша с Соловушкой в богатыря и коня – любимую свою игру игрались.  
И пришел в то время во двор петух, крупный, рыже-огненный и злющий со своими курами.  
Как увидал кочета того Соловей, так Илью к дому потянул – сколько раз уже птица драчливая на ребенка одинокого набрасывалась и крыльями била. Боялся петуха Соловей.  
Но заметил петух детей, встрепенулся, перья растопыривая, и дорогу к дому им перегородил.  
Как подошло это страшилище огненное, голенастое к ним и крыльями захлопало, так отнялся у Соловья язык, на помощь тятьку Олега позвать. Нахмурился на то Илюша и мечом своим деревянным прямо в глаз злой, кровью налитый ткнул. Заклекотал петух, нападая, клювом целя, Соловья крылом сильным с ног сбил и на Илью напирал. Да только стоял княжонок накрепко и, в гребень красный метя, наотмашь рубил.  
От клекота того Олег пробудился да подскочил, испугавшись, что петух Илье глаза выклюет.  
Взрослого завидев, обратился кочет злой в бегство, так Илья напоследок в хвост переливчатый, богатый вцепился, и волок его петух по двору, пока перья держали.  
Поднял Олег крестника на руки, осмотрел, сердцем обмирая – целы очи, а кровь оттого, что на виске правом ранка.  
Хоть сильно петух его крыльями посек и чуть не заклевал, доволен был князь малый, полные горсти перьев вражеских сжимавший.  
И сложил тогда Соловей сказку славную про витязя Илью, чудище страшное одолевшего. По нраву сказка та княжонку пришлась, потому на другой день он впервые уста для речи отворил и сказ про себя потребовал. После чего заговорил, как по возрасту положено.  
На большой праздник обрядили Илью в рубашку из шелка лазоревого заморского с вышивкой искусной. Как заметил сын княжеский, что друг Соловушка взгляды зачарованные на рубашку ту бросает, увел его в закут тихий да там платьем с ним переменился. Ничего у Соловья для дара ответного не было, но видел он в людской, что за подарок можно поцелуем благодарить. Потому подступил он к княжонку и, на месте придержав, устами уст его коснулся. И решил Илья, что обмен такой справедлив.

Давно уж в сундуке хранились Бурушка старенький и рубашка шелковая детская, но помнило сердце рысье валашское о справедливости княжонка с мечом деревянным. Оттого медлил Соловей, к груди братской припавший, так до света, до петухов первых и прождал, а там уж Илья пробудился и обнял друга милого рукой тяжелой, надежной.  
И удержался Соловушка, ни словом, ни делом страсти темной своей мучительной не выдал, один дальше это бремя понес, чтоб на плечи братские не взваливать.


End file.
